1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a knapsack harness, and more particularly to a modular child's harness with adjustment features that allow the harness to be continued to be used as a child grows.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many different types of backpacks, daypacks, knapsacks, bookbags, and waistpacks exist for camping, hiking, sports, recreation, travel, and other needs. Most are specifically designed for adults, and some are designed for children. Although prior art packs for children typically have adjustments to allow them to fit a range of children, they are optimized for a particular size child and designed for a specific activity. One pack may be appropriate for camping, another for picnicking, another for hiking, another for school and sports, etc. This requires that several packs be purchased for a child, and as the child grows, larger equipment must be purchased.
What is needed and not provided by the prior art is a simple child's pack that can grow with the child, and be adapted for many different uses over the course of many years.